Internet Issues
Issues (eg. Cyber bulling, ergonomics, copyright/piracy, datait INTERNET ISSUES | MODERN DAY Obviously it is hard to avoid issues on the internet if you are an avid user which most people are; here at school we are exposed to tons of useless information about cyber bulling and ways to prevent it. The only new information I believe we have received from these “meetings” is that the people who are in control of us know less about the internet than we do. It is going to be very hard for the government or anyone really to do anything major to the internet. The people that are writing the bills to censor the internet have absolutely no idea how it works. People on the internet aren’t dumb and they are not just going to roll over and let the government fuck them over like they have in so many other aspects in their life. The internet will not be controlled by who has the most power or the most influence in the real word. It is controlled by smart people, very smart people that if are not working for the government are working for themselves. The internet is not a safe place. If you had seen half you shit I have the internet would be very heavily censored. In the last week I have seen at a quick count… 5 people die, 30+ dead bodies and the intestines of an elephant and I don’t search this thing out. People don’t wake up in the morning thinking I want to see a two women shitting and vomiting in each other mouth. But it is on the internet and people do see it. Most of the internet is porn right now which is available for free to absolutely anyone with access to internet. In less than a minute you can videos of people and animals being tortured and killed. You want a picture of someone with a screwdriver in their penis? Give me 10 seconds. Decapitated hose? Sure. We’ve had this one dumb bogan police officer come into our school 3 times now and with the artful use of the English language such as “Youse kids” we have been taught to, guess what, talk to our parents if we are being bothered or bullied online. WOW. My life was changed by that 45 minute “discussion”. It is going to be very hard for the government or anyone really to do anything major to the internet. The people that are writing the bills to censor the internet have absolutely no idea how it works. People on the internet aren’t dumb and they are not just going to roll over and let the government fuck them over like they have in so many other aspects in their life. The internet will not be controlled by who has the most power or the most influence in the real word. It is controlled by smart people, very smart people that if not working for the government are working against them. Internet Piracy is being brought up a lot more now since all the SOPA and PIPA bills have been created. MegaUpload was taken down by the US district court 'after '''bills failed. The US government is getting a lot of money from the Motion Picture Assosiation of America through lobbying which is a kind of legalized bribing. Kim dotcom the founder of MegaUpload has said publically “It is quite obvious the death of MegaUpload was a gift to the movie industry from the government.” It would be accurate to say the 98% of files on there were pirate movies, tv shows or video games and the other 2% were legitimate usage of an online storage and download system. So people have been trying to sue the American Government over the loss of files but it’s not going to happen. The users won't be able to sue the government in this case because of the concept of sovereign immunity. Sovereign immunity is just what it sounds like: the government is immune from law suits unless it agrees to be sued. In practice, the effects of this doctrine aren't as dramatic as they sound. That's because the United States has actually consented to suit for most claims of personal or property injury through the Federal Tort Claims Act. One longstanding exception to FTCA liability, however, is that you can't sue law enforcement officers for seizing your property as evidence of a crime. Here, everything on MU's servers is potentially evidence in the case against them, so there's no chance that the plaintiffs could even ''bring a suit, let alone win it. ~Crawford DrBat